


Nobody Knows till Sunrise

by peachysvn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysvn/pseuds/peachysvn
Summary: Spirit of the Forest, Choi Youngjae with the teenager Im Jaebum?





	Nobody Knows till Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anime called Hotarubi no Mori e, almost the same storyline, but a lot of additional scenes.

“Mom.”  
“Yeah?” mom answered as she was cleaning the dishes. 10 year old, Jaebeom was on the sofa looking at the television, browsing through the channels.  
“it’s so quiet these days.” Jaebeom said. Mom just smiles.  
“yeah, it’s peaceful isn’t it?”  
“yeah.” Jaebeom nodded. “it is so peaceful. Stop crying, mom.” Jaebeom looked over at his mom whom he knows was about to cry. He realized the breakup was painful, but being together with his father was way hurtful.  
“we can finally sleep in peace, aren’t we, mom?” Jaebeom walks to his mom and hugged her, she did the same. “yes dear. We will”  
“now, go and have fun outside. Be back at 6, okay?” mom said and Jaebeom nodded before he runs out of the house.

Those memories still linger in his mind because that is how everything starts. His life starts from there. From the day he steps out of their new house and finally decided to go to the park nearby. He wasn’t sure what to expect at first but, things happened.  
He was walking towards the park before he stops. He noticed a house on top of the hill and he heard a kid playing up there so, his little gut told him to go up the house even though his heart told him not to, but he did anyway. Once he is up in front of the house, the house was completely empty. There stood a wooden house with a red roof, looking abandon for the past 10 years probably. He looked around to see if there are any kids but, to his disappointment, there was none. He shrugged and was about to turn around to leave the house before someone greeted him.

“Hi!” someone greeted him cheerfully so he turned around really quick to see who it is.  
“Hello?” he greeted back because he couldn’t see anyone. Jaebeom walks closer into the woods because he was so sure he heard someone.  
“Hey! I’m here” the voice appears again. Jaebeom was honestly creeped out so he just spontaneously ran back home. 

He swung open the main door making loud voice making his mom ran out to the entrance to see what happened.  
“what! What’s wrong?” his mom asked. “no. nothing.” He said, calming himself. “it’s not your father, is it?” his mom said with such terrified face and Jaebeom saw the face. The face his mom made. She was so terrified, sweats break out, her eyes bulging out of fear and her hands on Jaebeom’s shoulder were trembling. She was so scared thinking it could be their father. Looking at his mom’s face, Jaebeom was honestly petrified as well. Looking at how scared her mom was really worried Jaebeom. Jaebeom shoots himself forward and hugged his mom.  
“it’s a dog. A dog chased me. please.” He said. Slowly, Jaebeom breaks into tears.  
“don’t make that face again.” He cried. “please. I don’t want to see that face again. I’m sorry” Jaebeom said as he grabs his mother in his embrace while crying on her shoulder. Both of them ended up embracing each other at their hallway telling each other they’ll be fine.

6 years had passed and their household had been happier than ever. Jaebeom’s mom find a great man that is willing to take care of Jaebeom and also herself and Jaebeom really like his stepdad. He had been a great help in the household. They have been living an amazing life together as a complete family. Jaebeom on the other hands find himself some new friends, Jinyoung and Mark. Jinyoung had been together with Jaebeom since the first day Jaebeom join school and Mark join in later that year.  
“so, have you all done your math homework?” Jinyoung asked on their way to school.  
“We have math homework?” Mark asked with his eyes averted to his phone screen.  
“Hey!” Jinyoung snatched Mark’s phone away from him making Mark raised his voice a little. “stop playing PUBG on the road! It’s dangerous!” Jinyoung took a glance on the screen, looking at the usernames. “you are playing with my brother?”  
Mark nodded.  
“ugh, I thought he is sick! This brat!” Jinyoung frown.  
“calm down, Yugyeom is sick. He just playing that’s all. He probably on his bed” Mark took back his phone and resume playing.  
“who’s the other two?”  
“Oh, it’s Jackson and Bambam.”  
“obviously”  
Jaebeom who was just looking ended up chuckling seeing his two best friends quarrel like an old couple. Jinyoung changes his attention to Jaebeom and asks the same question earlier.  
“I finished up all math, history, and biology homework. Its Im Jaebeom for god sake” Jaebeom answered with a smile. Known as the brain of his school, obviously, he would not skip his homework. 

They finally reach school and all three of them split up to go to each other classes. Mark was the 3rd year, while Jinyoung and Jaebeom may be in the second year but they are not in the same class. His school experience was rather normal. Go to class, recess, go back to class and finally, the last bell rings. They meet up in front of the school, to again, go back together. 

“Hey, I was just thinking. Do you know about a house?” Jinyoung asked. Jaebeom shoots his head up to focus on what Jinyoung going to say.  
“yeah, the house on top of the hill right?” Mark continues and Jinyoung nodded.  
“my mom told me last night about the house. Do you wanna check them out?”  
“why?” Jaebeom asked.  
“just because? Why? Are you scared?” Jinyoung gives him the side eyes with a smirk. “Mark are you in?” Mark nodded with his phone on his hand, playing games.  
“you with your stupid games!” 

All three of them walk a few miles ahead and finally arrived at the steps of the house. It was semi-dark. Its 4 p.m at that time. They walk up the stairs and Jaebeom saw the same house. The same red roof, the same wooden base. This is nostalgic and he kind of scared to be frankly honest. He glanced over the forest as his two best friends were lurking around the house. He remembers the boy. He remembers looking at the same forest, the same feelings and the same time, in the evening. As he were slowly scanning around, finally, he saw him.  
He saw a figure. A white clothed figure, peeking through the trees. He saw the man’s black, long hair with his white cloth almost looks like a hanbok, but in white. He was sure it was a hanbok.  
“Jaebeom!” Jinyoung sneak from behind making Jaebeom startled.  
“what the hell?” Jaebeom glanced over at the wood and the man disappeared.  
“what are you looking at?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebeom just shook his head. “let’s go back, it’s getting dark.” Jinyoung suggested and all three of them went back home together. Jinyoung doesn’t find anything anyway.

 

After shower, Jaebeom’s mom called him for dinner. After dinner he sat on the sofa next to his dad, watching the tv. His head wasn’t focusing on the movie because he kept on thinking about the man he saw. Black hair, brown eyes, a little mole underneath his eyes and white hanbok.  
“hey” Jaebeom snapped out of his thought when he heard his dad calling him.  
“yeah?” he answered.  
“anything happened in school? You look down”  
“oh no, nothing happened in school. I was just thinking about something.”  
“oh yeah what is it?” his dad scooted over closer.  
“the house. The house on top of the hill. Whats up with it?” he asked. He knows his dad had been living in their town longer than Jaebeom so, he asked him. His father’s eyes bulged out a bit probably wasn’t expecting his son to ask such question.  
“well, it’s a bit disturbing tho, are you okay with it?” he asked and Jaebeom automatically nodded.

“So, long ago, I believe when I was 7? That house originally belonged to a family, but something happened. I don’t really want to tell you because it’s kinda sound like what you and your mom had been through for the past 10 years but if you insisted then,  
There is a family of three living on top of the hill. They were so happy, always greets neighbors and also always together as three but, their dad kinda changed after a few job changes and a few alcohols overtaken himself to the point that he abused his family. The wife survived, but their kid didn’t.”  
“he... he killed him?”  
“he was just slowly torturing him, to the point he didn’t realized that the kid was suffering till his last breath, he was your age when he left. Too young to go, and too old to be feeling like this too. If I was him I probably try my best to fight, but he wasn’t capable of fighting”  
Jaebeom frown. He felt terrified but also sad for the boy. It’s been 35 years since that happened and I do remember he looks like my age, though smaller build. He knows its crazy but,  
He wanted to see that boy again.


End file.
